Code Name: Love
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Hinata memandangi papan nilai Blue Rose Gakuen tersebut, membaca-bahkan sampai mengeja. Siapa tahu dengan begitu sebuah huruf-yang jika didepannya diberi tanda titik dua akan menjadi emoticon tertawa- itu bisa berubah. Setidaknya menjadi emoticon tersenyum./ Simple SasuHina Fic for Zochsan Birthday./ RnR?


Hinata mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. Lalu kedua mata besar bermanik bulan itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya membulat—sebagai tanda keterkejutan. Pandangannya ditujukan pada barisan rapi huruf-huruf yang tertulis di kertas—yang tertempel di papan nilai.

Menggeleng-geleng sembari menutup mata, Hinata ingin mempercayai kalau yang dilihatnya tadi adalah kesalahan. Ia salah lihat. Itu tadi bukan nilainya.

Masih dengan memejamkan mata, Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya terkatup di depan dada, berdoa pada Kami-_sama_. Lalu Hinata membuka kelopak mata _lavender_-nya lagi perlahan.

_**Hahh~**_

Satu helaan napas terdengar. Bahu Hinata mendadak terasa lemas begitu memastikan nilai Ujian Akhir Semester yang ia peroleh memang jauh dari prediksi. Padahal Hinata belajar dengan benar, tanpa menggunakan SKSS alias Sistem Kebut Semalam Suntuk yang marak di kalangan pelajar maupun mahasiswa. Dua minggu sebelum ujian bahkan Hinata sudah mempersiapkan diri. Sebelum ujian gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu juga sudah berdoa sekhusyuk mungkin.

_Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?_

Sekali lagi Hinata memandangi papan nilai Blue Rose Gakuen tersebut, membaca—bahkan sampai mengeja. Siapa tahu dengan begitu sebuah huruf—yang jika didepannya diberi tanda titik dua akan menjadi _emoticon_ tertawa— itu bisa berubah. Setidaknya menjadi _emoticon _tersenyum.

_Matematika. _

_3A. Hyuuga Hinata. 7787_

_D_

_**Ah~**_

Tidak bisa.

Kenyataan memang pahit, tapi Hinata harus menerimanya.

D adalah nilai terendah nomor dua, setelah E tentunya. Jika diartikan, D adalah kurang baik. Standar kelulusan untuk tiap mata pelajaran di Blue Rose Gakuen adalah C a.k.a cukup. Dengan kata lain, Hinata harus mengikuti remidi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Code Name: Love**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto always Masashi's**

**Codename: Love ©Ayuzawa Shia**

**For Zo-chan Bestday ^^v**

**.**

**.**

"Mau dipandangi berapa kalipun tetap saja huruf itu takkan berubah."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada mengejek itu membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kekanakan. Dengan gerakan pelan, Hinata menolehkan wajahnya. Lavender-nya melirik sosok di sebelahnya—seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, tegap, wajah tampan serta memiliki model rambut mirip tokoh games favorit Hinata, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Hinata tidak sadar kapan pemuda itu datang, tahu-tahu sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Padahal aku sudah memberikan tutor gratis. Pasti kau terlalu terpesona pada pacarmu yang sangat tampan ini, ya?" Laki-laki tersebut berkata lagi, masih dengan nada mengejek jahil.

Sambil memalingkan wajah, pipi Hinata merona. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang Hinata tahu hanya akan mempermalukannya. Berdebat dengan Sasuke adalah sia-sia.

"Sasuke-_kun_ dapat nilai apa?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu kini menoleh, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan setengah tak percaya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, menimbulkan kesan angkuh.

"Kau bertanya nilaiku? _Tsk_. Uchiha tidak akan pernah mendapat nilai lebih rendah dari B." Sasuke berucap dengan —sangat— bangga. Seringai meremehkan pun muncul.

Sekarang Hinata menggembungkan pipi gembilnya, dengan mata menyipit. Hinata tahu Sasuke itu jenius, tapi ia ingin memastikan sendiri. Hinata lalu menelusuri daftar nilai tersebut, mencari nama Uchiha Sasuke. Desahan kemudian terdengar kala Hinata menemukan apa yang ia cari.

_3A. Uchiha Sasuke. 7806._

_A_

Nilai sempurna. Nilai yang membuat Hinata senang sekaligus iri. Padahal Sasuke hanya belajar sedikit, namun bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi. Ibaratnya, usaha minimal hasil maksimal. Sangat berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Usaha —sangat— maksimal namun hasil minimal.

Hinata bukannya bodoh. Tidak. Di hampir semua mata pelajaran Hinata selalu masuk dalam jajaran tertinggi. Tapi tidak untuk matematika. Hinata lemah dalam pelajaran itu. Terutama yang membahas tentang logaritma dan eksponensial seperti materi ujian kali ini. Bisa dibilang, matematika adalah _blackhole_ bagi Hinata.

Hinata menunduk lesu. Namun sejurus kemudian gadis tersebut menoleh. Mata besarnya sesekali berkedip, mengerjap-ngerjap, menatap Sasuke dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Wajah memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang tak pernah gagal membuat orang-orang luluh, bahkan orang berkepribadian cuek seperti Sasuke serta Neji.

"Sasuke-_kun_ … ajarin lagi, ya?"

Sasuke diam saja sambil memalingkan wajah—menghindari jurus _puppy eyes_ Hinata. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi dia sudah ada agenda bersama Naruto _cs _untuk merayakan selesainya ujian dengan bermain bola, billiard dan permainan lelaki lainnya.

Melihat reaksi pasif pacarnya, Hinata mengerucutkan bibir lagi. "Ah~ … atau, aku minta tolong Gaara-_kun_ saja, ya? Dia juga dapat A …" Hinata bergumam, memasang pose berpikir.

Mendengar nama ketua kelas mereka disebut—yang tak lain adalah mantan pacar Hinata setahun yang lalu— tentu saja membuat Sasuke gusar.

_Membiarkan Hinata diajari oleh Gaara? Hell no!_

Lagipula selama ini, Gaara masih saja berusaha mendekati pacarnya yang imut ini. Sabaku Gaara adalah ancaman bagi kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Dan Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkan cowok berambut merah itu dekat-dekat dengan Hinata_nya_.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak! Belajar denganku saja. Kapan mau mulai?"

Dan Hinata pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum sumringahnya. Inilah kekuatan Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu bisa meluluhkan Sasuke.

**.**

…**Code Name: Love…**

**.**

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke tidak langsung mengantar Hinata pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga, melainkan mampir ke Uchiha Manor. Hinata ingin tutorial persiapan remidi dilakukan secepat mungkin.

Mereka memilih kediaman Uchiha karena kegiatan belajar bersama keduanya memang lebih sering bertempat di rumah Sasuke. Selain karena suasana yang nyaman, Sasuke memiliki buku-buku lengkap sebagai amunisi untuk belajar.

Setelah memarkir sepeda di garasi, keduanya lantas memasuki rumah besar bercat putih dengan gaya Eropa, yang rupanya langsung disambut oleh Nyonya Uchiha. Seorang wanita cantik paruh baya bernama Uchiha Mikoto telah menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Hinata-_chan_!"

Memekik girang, Mikoto langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Hinata—yang sudah dianggapnya seperti putri sendiri. Mikoto lalu menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang yang menggerutu tak jelas karena merasa tak dianggap oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Sudah lama sekali lho, kamu tidak mampir." Mikoto mencubit-cubit pipi _chubby_ Hinata dengan gemas, membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

Sasuke menahan keinginannya untuk _sweatdrop_, demi harga diri Uchiha. "Perasaan baru seminggu yang lalu Hinata ke sini," cibirnya. Sebagai tanggapan karena sikap sedikit berlebihan sang ibu.

Mikoto langsung mendelik tersinggung ke arah putra bungsunya itu.

"Hanya perasaanmu!"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan galak itu membuat Hinata sedikit mengkerut. Mamanya Sasuke memang baik, tapi kalau marah tidak kalah seram dengan ayahnya sendiri—Hyuuga Hiashi.

Mikoto yang menyadari Hinata takut langsung kembali memasang ekspresi selembut mungkin. Wanita tersebut memeluk Hinata seraya mengelus rambut _indigo_-nya. Selama ini Mikoto memang selalu mengidam-idamkan punya anak perempuan yang manis nan imut. Sayang, kedua anaknya bergender laki-laki semua. Jadilah Hinata yang kini menjadi buah hati Mikoto. Bila ada Hinata, Mikoto tidak segan-segan bersikap galak pada Sasuke atau Itachi.

"Hina-_chan_ sudah makan?" tanya Nyonya Uchiha tersebut penuh perhatian.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan. "Sudah, Bibi."

"Yah~" Mikoto terlihat kecewa. Padahal hari ini ia memasak dengan menu yang lebih mewah dari biasanya.

Merasa bersalah, Hinata membungkuk sembari mengucapkan kata-kata maaf. Ia tidak ingin membuat mama kekasihnya kecewa. Gadis itu lalu melirik Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut sedang mengambil beberapa kotak jus dari kulkas, lalu memberi isyarat pada Hinata agar mengikutinya.

"Umm … kami mau belajar bersama, Bibi."

"Oh! Kalau begitu, kalian cepatlah ke atas. Mama buatkan camilan, oke?" Ibu dua putra tersebut mengedipkan satu mata ke arah Hinata, yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman geli. Setelahnya, Hinata segera mengikuti Sasuke naik ke lantai atas, tempat kamar Sasuke berada.

**.**

…**Code Name: Love…**

**.**

Kamar Uchiha Sasuke yang berukuran cukup luas kini beralih fungsi menjadi ruang tutorial untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata mengedarkan manik _lavender_-nya, meneliti tiap sudut ruangan. Ini memang bukan kali pertama gadis itu masuk ke kamar Sasuke, namun tata ruang yang berubah dari terakhir ia datang—seminggu yang lalu— tetap menarik perhatian.

Warna putih dan biru masih mendominasi ruang tidur putra bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sebuah tempat tidur _queen size_ menjadi pusat di tengah ruangan. Di samping kiri ranjang terdapat sebuah lampu berdiri, sedangkan di samping kanan terdapat nakas. Di sisi lain ruangan ada sebuah meja belajar yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku dan alat-alat sekolah lainnya. Di sampingnya ada _wardrobe_ cukup besar berwarna putih yang menjadi tempat menyimpan pakaian si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Berseberangan dengan meja belajar, ada sebuah rak cukup besar berisi barang-barang koleksi Sasuke. Mulai dari _action figure_ tokoh-tokoh anime kesukaannya, miniatur alat-alat musik, sampai miniatur alat-alat olahraga. Hinata tersenyum saat menemukan _explosion box_ yang ia buat sebagai hadiah ulangtahun Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu ada di rak itu.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Hinata menyadari ada sebuah tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan untuknya. Gadis itu pun segera duduk di atas karpet wol, berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan dipisahkan oleh meja kecil. Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di sana dengan tampang bosan seperti biasa hanya menghela napas.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Ia menunggu sang tutor untuk memberi titah, namun malah _deathglare_ yang ia dapatkan. Buru-buru Hinata mengeluarkan buku-buku matematikanya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja dan duduk manis.

"_Go-gomen_ …"

"Cepat buka bukumu dan kita bisa mulai," jawab Sasuke seraya memakai kacamata bacanya, membuat pemuda itu terlihat lebih jenius dari biasanya.

Hinata pun mengangguk mengerti. Lalu membuka buku catatan serta _textbook_ matematika setebal 2cm warisan kakak sepupu tersayangnya—Hyuuga Neji.

"Mana yang belum kamu paham?"

"Umm … sebentar."

Hinata membolak-balik catatan maupun buku paketnya, lembar per lembar. Berkali-kali, mencari-cari materi yang belum ia pahami. Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya gadis manis itu menghela napas.

Sembari menunduk, dengan susah payah menahan malu Hinata berusaha untuk berkata, "_A-ano_ … Sasuke-_kun_ … s-se-semua materi u-ujiannya … be-belum ngerti."

Jika tidak demi harga diri Uchiha yang selalu dielu-elukan keluarga besarnya, pasti saat ini Sasuke sudah _sweatdrop_ dengan tidak elit.

**.**

…**Code Name: Love…**

**.**

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke meja sambil menatap kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Ia sedang meneliti pekerjaan Hinata. Sesekali pensil yang ia ketuk-ketukkan itu digunakan untuk mencoret kertas-kertas yang dipegang Sasuke. Setelah selesai, laki-laki tersebut mengembalikannya pada Hinata.

"Sedikit kemajuan. Sekitar enampuluh enampuluhpersen benar, empatpuluh persen salah."

Hinata menegakkan duduknya. Mata _lavender_-nya berubah cerah. Akhirnya setelah hampir dua setengah jam lamanya, usahayang Hinata lakukan tidak sia-sia. Ini adalah kemajuan pesat, mengingat saat tadi pertama kali diberi soal oleh Sasuke dirinya hanya mendapat poin 10. Alias 90 persen salah total.

"Ini, soal lagi."

Hinata menerima selembar soal matematika untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melihat satu-persatu barisan angka-angka yang tertulis di sana. Kepalanya sudah agak pusing. Rasanya otaknya butuh istirahat. Istilah lainnya _overload_.

"Sasuke-_kun~"_ panggil Hinata lirih.

"Hn?"

Jawaban pasif yang sangat singkat seperti biasa.

"Aku lelah~"

"Lalu?"

"Mau istirahat …"

Hinata memasang lagi wajah memelasnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke mendengus. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah, menghadap apa saja asal bukan Hinata mode merajuk. "Selesaikan dulu, hanya tida soal ini."

Hinata sedikit cemberut. Mau protes lagi, tapi Sasuke memberinya_ deathglare_ terlebih dulu, sambil mengucapkan gumaman yang berisi ancaman tidak mau mengajari lagi kalau Hinata tak patuh. Alhasil gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah.

Hinata masih melihati soal-soal tersebut dengan sedikit lesu sampai _lavender_-nya terfokus pada soal nomor terakhir. Hinata merasa familiar dengan angka-angka itu.

**128√e980**

Hinata memejamkan mata, kemudian mengeja angka-angka tersebut dalam hati. Ia yakin pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata membuka matanya dengan berbinar. Ia sudah ingat sekarang. Sambil mengulum senyum, gadis itu mengambil pensil. Ia menuliskan lagi soal yang diberikan Sasuke di kertas kosong, dengan angka-angka yang dibuat tidak biasa. Setelahnya, Hinata mengambil karet penghapus dan menghapus setengah bagian atas tulisan tadi.

"Hihi~"

Sebuah kikikan yang sukses menarik perhatian Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata heran. Tidak menanyakan apapun.

"Sudah, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum cerah sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi soal yang setengahnya ia hapus tadi.

Alis Sasuke langsung bertaut karena heran. Cepat sekali, batinnya.

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu, namun setelah membacanya, pemuda itu pun membelalakkan mata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Yang tadinya …

**128√e980**

Kini setelah dihapus bagian atasnya menjadi …

**iLoveyou**

"Boleh istirahat, kan?"

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke kini berganti memandang Hinata.

_**Gulp.**_

Susah payah Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Hinata sedang berada dalam mode merajuk ala _chara-chara moe _kesukaannya. Mata besar Hinata berkaca-kaca, menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Hidungnya kecil namun mancung. Pipinya dihiasi semburat merah muda. Bibir merah mudanya sedikit terbuka.

Dengan pesona keimutan yang_ hyper_ seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin pertahanan Sasuke tidak runtuh, _huh_?

Laki-laki itu berpindah. Sekarang ia berada tepat di samping Hinata. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu mungil kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu. Mau tak mau Hinata mendongak, mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menggoda.

"Hinata …"

"Umm?"

"Kamu boleh istirahat."

Wajah Hinata semakin berbinar cerah. Akhirnya ia bisa melepas lelah.

"Tapi …"

Mendengar kata 'tapi' diucapkan pacarnya, Hinata spontan memiringkan kepalanya. Hal biasa yang dilakukannya saat bingung. "Apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku jadi ingin … " Sengaja menghentikan ucapannya, seringai berbahaya muncul di wajah tampan nan menggoda Uchiha Sasuke. Bulu kuduk Hinata jadi merinding dibuatnya.

"… menciummu."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mendorong Hinata hingga telentang di atas karpet, kemudian langsung menyerang gadis inosen itu.

"KYAA!"

**.**

**.**

…**Owari…**

**.**

**.**

Fiuh. Selesai juga fic yang singkat dan kurang jelas ini .

**Zoooo~~~ Tanjoubi Omedetouuu!** Gomen sangat telat, maklumin yah :* . Gomene juga Zochsaaann! Nee Cuma bisa kasih ini, moga ngga mengecewakan banget gomen bukan naruhina, tapi malah sasuhina. Gapapa ya? Gapapa lah. *maksa

Untuk semua Sasuhinalover … arigatou sudah mampir. Kira-kira pada tau nggak inspirasi code Iloveyou fic ini darimana? Kalo kpop lover pasti tau. Ehehhe :DD

Sekian dulu ya, saran kritik dsb sangat diharapkan author yang kecil ini ^^

Sankyuuu~~~~

**Kiss,**

**Ayuzawa Shia ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
